The present disclosure relates in general to the field of software testing, and more specifically, to dynamic provision of debuggable program code.
A program run on a computing device may include several modules of program code that interact with each other to perform the functions of the program. A module of code may be any group of coding statements at any suitable layer of abstraction. Code that is executed by the computing device is generally derived from source code represented in a human readable format in order to simplify code generation and debugging.